Royal Rumble
Der Royal Rumble ist ein jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View. Er zählt zu den Big 5, was bedeutet, dass er in jedem vollen SAW-Jahr stattfindet und zumeist von allen Brands gemeinsam veranstaltet wird. Besonderheiten Beim Royal Rumble findet jedes Jahr das Royal Rumble Match statt, eine 30-Mann-Battle-Royal (2013 & 2014: 40-Mann), deren Sieger einen Title Shot auf den höchsten Titel seines Brands bekommt. Sieger von Backlash, RAW oder Smackdown bekamen den Title Shot lange Zeit traditionell bei WrestleMania, Sieger von ECW bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S.. 2007 nahmen 16 Wrestler von RAW und 14 von Smackdown am Match teil, von 2008 bis 2009 je 15 Wrestler von RAW und Smackdown und 2010 waren es je 12 von RAW und Smackdown, und 6 von ECW. 2011 nahmen nur Wrestler von Backlash teil, seit 2012 sind auch ECW-Wrestler wieder dabei. Manche der Teilnehmer müssen vorher Qualifikationsmatches in ihren jeweiligen Brands gewinnen, andere sind im Rumble Match gesetzt. 2008 und 2011 veranstaltete ECW jeweils eine eigene Battle Royal. 2008 bekam der Sieger einen Title Shot bei WrestleMania, 2011 wurde dem Gewinner der Battle Royal der ECW Breakthrough Title verliehen. Neben den Battle Royals finden bei jeder Show auch normale Kämpfe statt, allerdings wesentlich weniger als bei anderen PPVs und zumeist nur Title Matches. Eine Tradition des Rumble Matchs ist, dass manche Teilnehmer im Vorhinein nicht angekündigt werden und überraschend im Match auftauchen. Rick Rude (2008), Sid (2008), Ted DiBiase Jr. (2010), Jake Roberts (2011), Randy Savage (2014) und Sami Zayn (2014) sind so bei SAW debütiert. Einzigartig für den Royal Rumble sind die berühmten Los-Segmente. Anstelle von normalen Segmenten der einzelnen Mitspieler schreiben ausschließlich die General Manager Segmente für den Royal Rumble, in denen es darum geht, wie die Wrestler beim Ziehen ihrer Startnummern für die Battle Royal aufeinandertreffen. Ergebnisse 2007 *Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Finlay & Hardcore Holly besiegten Ric Flair & The Boogeyman *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: AJ Styles © besiegte Rob Van Dam *Ladder Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: The Hardys © besiegten Batista & Eddie Guerrero *Ironman Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Triple H besiege Goldberg © *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Kurt Angle besiegte Mark Henry © *Royal Rumble Match: Matt Hardy besiegte Abyss, Bam Bam Bigelow, Big Show, Bobby Lashley, Bret Hart, Brock Lesnar, Carlito, Chavo Guerrero, Edge, Finlay, Hardcore Holly, Gregory Helms, Jeff Hardy, Kane, Kevin Nash, Mick Foley, Mr. Kennedy, Paul Burchill, Randy Orton, Sabu, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin, Steve Austin, Sting, Test, The Rock, The Undertaker & Umaga 2008 *Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Shelton Benjamin besiegte Eddie Guerrero *Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Latino Nation besiegten MNM *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Creepy Wealthy Freaks © besiegten Chris Jericho & Chris Masters *3 Stages to the Top of Sports Entertainment Match: Mr. Kennedy besiegte The Rock *3-Way Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Mark Henry © besiegte Kevin Nash & The Great Khali *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: John Cena besiegte Edge © *Royal Rumble Match: King Booker besiegte AJ Styles, Brock Lesnar, Chavo Guerrero, Christopher Daniels, CM Punk, Goldberg, Gregory Helms, Homicide, John Bradshaw Layfield, Kane, Kurt Angle, Matt Hardy, Mr. Wrestling Classic, Nick Mondo, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Rick Rude, Rey Mysterio, Roddy Piper, Sid, Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin, Sting, Super Dragon, Test, Triple H, Umaga & Viscera 2009 *Ladder Match for the World Tag Team Titles: The Hardys besiegten The Freaks © *Singles Match for the United States Title: Sting © besiegte Stevie Richards *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Batista © besiegte CM Punk *3-Way Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Goldberg © besiegte Kane & Van Dam *ECW Rumble: Sam Rogers besiegte AfRon, Chris Connor, Cuban Pete, Cyrus, Hells Guardian, Jack Crow, Jack Stone, Jay Saxay, Jens Samuel, Johnny Jackpot, JT Hammer, Kenneth McWallace, Kid Austria, Max Brandt, Papa Legba, Paul Brandt, Szabonator 1000 Thunderbolt & Tyr *Royal Rumble Match: Montel Vontavious Porter besiegte Abyss, Big Show, Bobby Lashley, Bret Hart, Brock Lesnar, Chris Hero, Christian Cage, Christopher Daniels, CM Punk, Elijah Burke, Gregory Helms, Homicide, John Cena, John Morrison, Kevin Nash, King Booker, Kurt Angle, Mr. Kennedy, Ric Flair, Rey Mysterio, Sabu, Sid, Snitsky, Super Dragon, Test, The Undertaker, Umaga, Van Dam & William Regal 2010 *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: The Best Around besiegten Thunder Rumba *Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: Kings of Wrestling besiegten Motor City Machine Guns *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: HartRock besiegten The Wolfpack *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Fredy B besiegte Sam Rogers *3-Way Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Triple H besiegte Jeff Hardy & Shawn Michaels *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Abyss besiegte John Cena *Royal Rumble Match: Chris Connor besiegte AfRon, Big Show, Brock Lesnar, Chessman, Chris Jericho, Christian, CM Punk, Cyrus, Edge, Hells Guardian, Homicide, Jack Stone, Jens Samuel, John Morrison, Kane, Kurt Angle, Mark Henry, Matt Hardy, Mr. Kennedy, Nigel McGuinness, Super Dragon, Steve Austin, Ted DiBiase Jr., The Miz, The Undertaker, Umaga, Vader, Vladimir Kozlov & William Regal 2011 *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Sami Callihan besiegte Terry Funk © *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Christian © besiegte Edge *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Kings of Wrestling besiegten HartRock *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Diamond Dallas Page © besiegte John Cena *ECW Rumble for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Jack Crow besiegte Astaroth, Cuban Pete, Cyrus, Fredy B, Hells Guardian, Jack Stone, Jay Saxay, Jens Samuel, Julan Madsen, Kid Austria, Leon Chame, Max Brandt, Mickey Reyes, Papa Legba, Paul Brandt, Randy Robinson, Sam Rogers, Thunderbolt & Tyr *Royal Rumble Match: John Cena besiegte Abyss, Batista, Bad Bones, Big Show, Bret Hart, Brock Lesnar, Chris Hero, Chris Jericho, Christian, Claudio Castagnoli, CM Punk, Edge, Jake Roberts, Kane, Kurt Angle, Mark Attack, Nigel McGuinness, Raven, Randy Orton, Sami Callihan, Santino Marella, Sheamus, Super Dragon, Terry Funk, The Miz, The Rock, The Undertaker, Thumbtack Jack & William Regal 2012 *Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte R-Truth *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Rob Van Dam © besiegte Kevin Steen *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Z-Bones besiegten Fear of Faces © *2 out of 3 Falls Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Sabu besiegte Raven © *Singles Match: Cyrus besiegte Chris Connor *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte Kurt Angle *Royal Rumble Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Abyss, Big Show, Chris Jericho, Claudio Castagnoli, Cyrus, Diamond Dallas Page, Drew McIntyre, Edge, Eugene, Ezekiel Jackson, Flash Awesome, Fredy B, General Manager AfRotaker, Goldberg, Goldust, Hells Guardian, Jack Crow, Jack Stone, Jens Samuel, John Cena, Julan Madsen, Kane, Kevin Nash, Kid Austria, Leon Chame, Mark Henry, Randy Orton, R-Truth, Sami Callihan, Shawn Michaels Sheamus, Steve Austin, Sting, Super Dragon, Terry Funk, The Rock, Tyler Black, Wade Barrett & William Regal 2013 Pre-Show *Royal Rumble Qualifiying Match: Edge besiegte Vader *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Delirious besiegte Ezekiel Jackson © Hauptshow *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: The Freaks besiegten La Coka Nostra © *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Drake Younger © besiegte Thumbtack Jack *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Beatdown Berlin besiegten The Connors *I Quit Match: John Cena besiegte Mark Henry *ECW Royal Rumble Match: Cuban Pete besiegte Aiden O'Malley, Ali Bin Way, Apokalyps, Chris Connor, David Otunga, Dale Roscoe, Dean Morrison, Deron Gemini, DJ Shaggy, FanStar, Fatbardh Pollo, Fizzy McBlow, Flash Awesome, Fredy B, Funktaroth, Hells Guardian, Jack Stone, Jens Samuel, Joe Connor, JT Hammer, Kaa Haali, Kid Austria, Leon Chame, Loki, Max Brandt, Michael Roxxx, Mickey Reyes, Mikko Parsakaali, NickNick Nola, Paul Brandt, Prof. Dr. Met, Sam Rogers, Sasha, Sergej Smirnov, Shpend Haxhinasto, Steve Grammond, Thunderbolt & Van Groot *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte Kurt Angle *Backlash Royal Rumble Match: DDP besiegte John Cena, Sheamus, John Morrison, Justin Gabriel, Van Dam, Cody Rhodes, Mr. Jackpot, Masada, R-Truth, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Raven, Drew McIntyre, Edge, Eugene, Snitsky, The Undertaker, Kevin Steen, Christian, Wade Barrett, Yoshi Tatsu, Bam Bam Bigelow, Ezekiel Jackson, Delirious, Thumbtack Jack, Drake Younger, Sami Callihan, Damien Sandow, Zack Sabre Jr., Bad Bones, Mark Henry, Ares, Claudio Castagnoli, Hernandez, Homicide, Alberto del Rio, William Regal, Bryan Danielson & Christopher Daniels 2014 *Hardcore Match: Fandango besiegte Super Dragon *Singles Match: Mickey Reyes besiegte Mike Vega *Hardcore Match: Snitsky besiegte Mike Awesome *SAW Television Title Match: Ozz © besiegte Big Boss Man *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Big, Bad & Dangerous © besiegten The Rising Broskis *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Thumbtack Jack © besiegte Diamond Dallas Page *Royal Rumble Match: Funk Gruesome besiegte Aiden O'Malley, Ali Bin Way, Cyrus, Dean Morrison, FanStar, Fredy B, Jens Samuel, Joe Connor, JT Hammer, Kaa Haali, Loki, Max Brandt, Mickey Reyes, Mike Vega, NickNick Nola, Paul Brandt, Prof. Dr. Met, Goldberg, R-Truth, Raven, Drake Younger, CM Punk, Kevin Steen, Heimo Ukonselka, Bad Bones, Balls Mahoney, Dolph Ziggler, David Otunga, Santino Marella, Sterling James Keenan, Rhyno, Wade Barrett, William Regal, Randy Savage, Sami Zayn, Mick Foley, Delirious, Leon Chame & Masaru Watanabe 2015 * 3-Way Hardcore Match: Dean Ambrose besiegte Mike Awesome & Rhyno * SAW Television Title Match: Shane Douglas © besiegte Dolph Ziggler * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Steiners besiegten Die Ritter des Rechts © * SAW Hardcore Title Match: Mick Foley © besiegte Heimo Ukonselka * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: William Regal besiegte Big Boss Man © * Royal Rumble Match: David Otunga besiegte AfRon, Aiden O'Malley, Ali Bin Way, Bad Bones, Bray Wyatt, CHUCK, CM Punk, Dean Morrison, Diamond Dallas Page, Drake Younger, Fandango, Funk Gruesome, Jack Stone, Jens Samuel, Joe Connor, Kevin Steen, Kid Austria, Masaru Watanabe, Matthew Hunter, Ozz, Prof. Dr. Met, Raven, Rhyno, Ryback Steiner, R-Truth, Sami Zayn, Sergej Smirnov, Snake McBatman & Zack Sabre Jr. 2016 * 3-Way Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Baron Corbin besiegte Daniel Bryan und Claudio Castagnoli * Singles Match: Stardust besiegte Austin Aries * Tag Team Match: Prime Time Players (Shelton Benjamin & Titus O'Neil) besiegten Hulk Hogan & Heath Slater * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Soturious © besiegten The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) * Initial Ignition Title Match: Bray Wyatt © besiegte Ricky Steamboat * SAW World Heavyweight Title Hell in a Cell Mask vs. Title Match: Raven © besiegte Sami Zayn * Royal Rumble Match: CHUCK besiegte Aiden O'Malley, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt, Bruder Adam, CJ Parker, Cyrus, Damien Sandow, Diamond Dallas Page, Dean Morrison, Dolph Ziggler, Funk Gruesome, Heimo Ukonselka, Kaa Haali, Max Power, Merlin Montgomery, Mick Foley, Mysterious Maukisch, Mr. Jackpot, NickNick Nola, Prof. Dr. Met, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Siko Serkis, Smiling Jack, Steve Grammond, Uhaa Nation, Virgil, Yokozuna, Zack Sabre Jr. 2017 * Singles Match: Merlin Montgomery besiegte Stardust * Singles Match: Magnus Gustafsson besiegte Nanook * Initial Ignition Title Match: Yokozuna © besiegte Daniel Bryan * Singles Match: Seth Rollins vs. CJ Parker ends via double count out as a draw * SAW World Tag Team Titles Change Hands via Pinfall, Submission, DQ or Count Out Match: Funky Monkeys besiegten Charismatic Wrestling Classics © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Mick Foley © besiegte Drake Younger * Royal Rumble Match: Ian McQuebec besiegte Stardust, Baron Corbin, Apollo Crews, Zack Sabre Jr., Hulk Hogan, Finn Balor, Earthquake, Masaru Watanabe, Snake McBatman, Kaa Haali, Leon Chame, CHUCK, Siko Serkis, Max Power, Einhardt Met, Dexter Riggs, Deadpool, Ali Bin Way, Pedro Sanchez, Austin Aries, Tommy End, Samoa Joe, Andre The Giant, Sergej Smirnov, Diamond Dallas Page, Sami Zayn, Goldberg, Van Groot Wissenswertes *Jens Samuel hält mit 7 den Rekord für die meisten Teilnahmen. *Brock Lesnar und Edge halten beide den Rekord für die meisten Eliminierungen in einem Match: 11. *John Cena schaffte es 2012, fast eine halbe Stunde im Match zu bleiben, was ebenfalls Rekord ist. *Den Negativrekord in dieser Kategorie hält Elijah Burke, der 2009 nur 10 Sekunden im Match war. *Chris Connor 2010, John Cena 2011 und Funk Gruesome 2015 sind bisher die einzigen Rumble-Sieger, die es schafften, ihren Title Shot erfolgreich zu nutzen. Kategorie:Pay Per Views